earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Edelstadt
The Creation of Edelstadt On April 18th, after having lived in Ulm for ten days after joining the server, Foxxiee decided to create Edelstadt, which was then named "Cairn Valley", in Northern Scotland in the ruins of Conwy. The city was situated round Loch Ness, which was later renamed Talsee, in the shadow of Edelberg (a tall mountain east of Talsee). Switching Nations Cairn Valley initially joined the UK, but after the Late April Revolutions that eventually led to its collapse, Cairn Valley joined Germany and renamed itself Edelstadt, meaning "noble city" in German. On June 6th when Foxxiee returned to EarthMC after a brief lapse of inactivity, she found that the Scottish Empire had claimed land on "Tannenhügel" (the name given by Foxxiee for a small hill west of Talsee) and was quickly expanding, she decided to decline invitations to the UK and Scottish Empire and move her town. The Great Move On the evening of June 6th, Foxxiee told paperpikmin, the Emperor of Germany, that she was planning on moving Edelstadt, and he suggested that she build a colony in Africa. She left what remained of Alte (Old) Edelstadt standing on Loch Ness for the Scottish Empire to take, and it has since been claimed as Inverness by King Joel of the Scottish Empire and is still standing as of June 7th. After abandoning Alte Edelstadt, Foxxiee rode from Northern Scotland to Northern Namibia on horseback, bringing her two horses Caramel and Edelross with her. Upon arrival, paperpikmin helped her choose an area in which to begin building her city (as well as giving Edelstadt a generous donation), and Edelstadt is now situated in the Kunene Region of Namibia. The Beginning of the Era of Neuanfang June 7th marks the beginning of the Era of Neuanfang, the dawn of Neue Edelstadt. Its official motto is now "Der Edelstein von Afrika", meaning "the jewel of Africa". Construction of Schloss Edelstadt Once enough housing had been built for the new residents of Neue Edelstadt, Foxxiee decided to build a Rathaus (town hall) for her town. Once the Rathaus was finished, she began building the Bibliothek von Edelstadt (Library of Edelstadt) next to it, and then had the idea of connecting the two and making the Bibliothek into the southern wing of the soon-to-be palace and building a northern wing, also connected to the Rathaus. Once construction of both the wings were finished, the merged buildings resembled a palace, and she called it Schloss Edelstadt (Palace of Edelstadt). The southern wing houses the government, while the northern wing houses the mayor and the Bibliothek von Edelstadt. The southern wing consists of: the Besprechungszimmer (meeting room), designated for meetings with the Ratsmitglieder von Edelstadt (councillors of Edelstadt) and meetings with allied towns; the Gerichtssal (courtroom); and the Bueros des Ratsmitglieder (councillors' offices). The northern wing consists of: the Schlafzimmer von Bürgermeister Foxxiee (bedroom of Foxxiee); the Gästzimmer (guestroom); der Speisesaal (dining hall), and the Bibliothek von Edelstadt (Library of Edelstadt). Behind Schloss Edelstadt are the Schlossgärten (palace gardens). In the centre of the Schlossgärten is the Stallungen, which houses the mayor's horses. Conversion to Südwestafrikanische Llamaism A week or two after the beginning of the Era of Neuanfang, when Neue Edelstadt had gained a few members and new housing had been built, its mayor Foxxiee decided to continue Ulm's legacy and practice Llamaism, though due to Edelstadt being so far away from any other Llamaist towns, she decided to create her own sect, which she named Südwestafrikanische Llamaism. Shortly after finishing the construction of Schloss Edelstadt, the town's Kirsche St. Heinrich (Church of Saint Heinrich) was constructed. The pope of Südwestafrikanische Llamaism, Sankt Heinrich, is a llama from the Royal Family in Ulm who can be viewed and prayed to at Kirsche St. Heinrich.Category:Towns Category:Africa __FORCETOC__